A Gruff Separation (transcript)
Transcript (Scene starts with Hiccup, flying on Toothless, spotting an unidentified ship headed towards Dragon's Edge. They land on the ship to find out to whom it belongs.) Hiccup: All right, either you come out, or we're coming in. (Hiccup opens the scuttle and Toothless jumps in and grabs the intruder who turns out to be Gruffnut Thorston) (Gruffnut screams at being grabbed) Hiccup: Tuffnut? Gruffnut: Uh, Gruffnut, actually. And, uh, could you get your dragon to put me down? (Toothless drops Gruffnut) You know, Toothless, uh, that is a terrible name for this dragon. Hiccup: Gruffnut, why are you coming to the Edge? What's the scam this time? Gruffnut: Whoa, whoa, sorry about what happened last time, okay? I was in hot water with some dangerous Vik - (Toothless growls) Oh, yeah! I mean, I've changed. My time on Dark Deep forced me to re-evaluate my entire life. I'm a whole new Nut, a better Nut, an honest, more trustworthy Nut. I even have a job. (takes out a scroll) Hiccup: That's the Thorston family seal. (Gruffnut hands the scroll to him. Hiccup takes it.) Hiccup: What is this? Gruffnut: It's a message for Cousin Ruffnut and Cousin Tuffnut. I got to give it to them immediately. Hiccup: Hmm. (Scene changes to show Fishlegs and Meatlug setting up decorations for the twins' birthday party) Fishlegs: And . . . perfect. Ta-da! What do you think? Tuffnut: Fishlegs, this is our nineteenth-birthday soiree, okay? So that's the biggest, the best. It's gonna be the most incredible soiree in the history of Dragon's Edge! Odin will weep in the halls of Valhalla when he finds out he missed it. Not that we didn't invite the big guy. Ruffnut: Yeah, these accouterments, although somewhat festive and moderately well conceptualized, are not in line with the epic barn burner we've envisioned. Tuffnut: You need to go back, Fishlegs. Just go back to where this wasn't even something we were thinking about and then rethink your whole theme. Fishlegs: The whole theme? Ruffnut: The whole theme. (Barf and Belch blow the decorations up) Fishlegs: (gasps) Oh! (sighs) It's okay, girl. I thought your decorations were perfect. (Meatlug lets out a low growl, as she is sad that their effort went to waste) (Scene changes to show Snotlout sleeping on Hookfang just outside his hut as the twins walk up) Tuffnut: Where are the meat pies? Where are the meat pies?! Snotlout: (awaken abruptly) Huh? Oh, yeah, I was gonna make them, but then I remembered that I don't care about your stupid party. Now go away. I'm sleepy. Ruffnut: Ugh! (Ruffnut pushes Snotlout off Hookfang) Snotlout: Hey! Tuffnut: You've been officially uninvited. Snotlout: Like I wanted to go to your boring, pie-less banquet. Come on, Hookfang. (Snotlout flies away on Hookfang) Tuffnut: Okay, where's Astrid? Because we've got changes to make to the guest list. (runs off, but stops in his tracks when Hiccup and Toothless fly in with Gruffnut, who snickers and waves at him) Wait a minute. Who invited him? (Scene changes to show the Riders interrogating Gruffnut, who is locked up, inside the Stables) Ruffnut: Hey! If you came here to ruin our party, you might as well forget it. Gruffnut: No, no, no. You've got me all wrong, Ruff. See, I've got something very important to tell you. I've been sent here to administer the "Thorston Induction Trials". (pulls out and unrolls the scroll, showing it to the twins) Rawr. (reads the words printed in the scroll, "On this, the nineteenth year of their birth, on the event of the coming of their age, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston must take part in the most perilous Trials of all: The Thorston Induction Trials!")'' '''Hiccup:' And you expect us to buy that? (Toothless walks up, growling) Tuffnut: Stand down, T. Hiccup: Wait. You actually believe him? Tuffnut: Of course I believe him. Hiccup, we've been waiting our whole lives for this. Snotlout: What kind of ridiculous clan has their coming-of-age ritual at nineteen? The Jorgensons do it at nine months, and we have to kill a bear. Ruffnut: Most Thorstons don't have that long of a lifespan, so if you actually make it to nineteen, it's a pretty big deal. Tuffnut: Yeah, and because of this, every Thorston, on their nineteenth birthday, must complete three extremely dangerous challenges. Each is specifically designed by the High Council of Thorstons to test the mental, physical, and height limits of the Thorston taking the Trials. Once completed, you're officially inducted into the clan, with all of the rights, benefits, and costumery that go along with it. Fishlegs: And every Thorston does this? Tuffnut: Every. Single. Thorston. (Flashback: Shows remnants of Thorstons taking the Trials, the first setting a fire and outrunning it before it traps him, the second using a catapult to catch a flying Terrible Terror, and the third bowling by using a boar as the ball and sheep as the pins) Tuffnut (cont.): Wait a second. What are we doing here reminiscing? We must prepare. There are so many things we have to get ready. Hiccup: Guys, are you absolutely sure this is real? Ruffnut: Look, I appreciate the concern, Haddock, and I admit Gruffnut's a slimy, two-bit scam artist but you can't argue with the scroll. Hiccup: I really don't like this. (Scene changes to show the twins' Hut, at night, where Hiccup, with Toothless, is still trying to persuade the twins not to trust Gruffnut while they start getting ready for the Trials) Hiccup (cont.): So, if Gruffnut told you to jump off a cliff just because it's in the Trials, would you jump off a cliff? Tuffnut: I mean, how high is the cliff? Hiccup: Seriously, don't do this. Ruffnut: It's our birthright. Tuffnut: Besides, if we don't do the Induction Trials, we'll be disowned by the whole Thorston Clan. Ruffnut: Viewed as failures. Hiccup: But . . . Ruffnut: Ugh, Hiccup, it's so sweet and very Hiccup-like that you care, but relax. We've got something no other Thorston has ever had. Hiccup: And that is? (Ruffnut opens the door revealing Barf and Belch's heads) Ruffnut: Barf and Belch. (Gruffnut squeezes in and pushes Barf and Belch's heads out before closing the door) Gruffnut: Uh, ooh. Sorry. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but uh, you actually can't use your dragon. Ruffnut: Hmm. Well, at least we have each other. Gruffnut: Uh, and that's problemo número dos. You got to compete as individuals. Ruffnut: What? What are you babbling on about, Gruffnut? Gruffnut: There's only one spot available this year. Only one of you can become a full-fledged Thorston. Hiccup: You have to be kidding me. Tuffnut: What? But we're a package deal! You want Ruff, you get Tuff. Look, you can't have one without the other. Gruffnut: I'm sorry. We've just never had to deal with the whole twin 'thang'. For this, we had to devise a whole new system. (Ruffnut launches at Gruffnut but is held back by Tuffnut) Ruffnut: I'll give you a new system! Tuffnut: Ruff! Ruffnut: (grunting) Let me go! Tuffnut: Listen, Gruffnut, if that really is your name - I'm pretty sure it is because no one's referred to you as anything else - if we both can't become Thorstons, then count me out. Ruffnut: Yeah! I'm not gonna leave my brother behind. Tuffnut: Yes. Thank you, Ruffnut. You know, also, that being said, it's probably borne of insecurity knowing that, to be fair, I would win the Trials. Ruffnut: Oh, really? You don't say. Hiccup: Hey, uh, guys, let's not lose sight of the fact that you're both doing something really honorable. Tuffnut: Our fellow non-Thorston is right. We've made our decision. I'm afraid we shall be Thorstons no more. (The twins head-butt each other and grunt as they fall. Hiccup is quite taken aback by the act.) (Scene changes to the morning where Ruffnut is walking around Dragon's Edge before being pulled aside by Gruffnut) Ruffnut: What the - Gruff? Gruffnut: Oh, so, I-I . . . (sighs) Look, I was wondering if you might reconsider taking the Trials. Ruffnut: We said no, and we meant it. Gruffnut: Which is so disappointing. I mean, it's clear you would've won. Ruffnut: Pfft. Duh. Gruffnut: I get it. A beauty like you will easily marry into another family. It's not as if you're going to become an old maid or, uh, you know, some elderly hen, a baby seal named Derriq, with a Q. But losing the Thorston name isn't such a big deal for you. But poor-poor Tuffnut - I mean, he's stuck. Ruffnut: Huh, I never thought of it that way. Gruffnut: Yep. An outcast forever. Sad and alone. (sighs) Unless . . . Ruffnut: Unless what? Gruffnut: Well, the rules say the winner earns the right to join the clan. Not that they have to. Ruffnut: Okay, so what's your point? Gruffnut: The point is, you could win the Trials and then gift the Thorston name to Tuff. Ruffnut: I could do that? Gruffnut: Of course. All of this is just made-up customs and traditions from our - We don't even know why we do this stuff. Ruffnut: Huh. Okay. I'll do it. When do we start? (Gruffnut pulls out a wooden container) Gruffnut: How about now? Challenge one. It's simple, really. Just fill this with Speed Stinger venom. Ruffnut: Hmm. (Scene changes to show Tuffnut training Chicken's children, who are cheeping, on an obstacle course) Tuffnut: 'Course, I would ace the Trials. You know, Ruffnut probably wouldn't complete the first challenge. Hey! Keep your knees up! That's it, little chick-ly. But, Ruff and I agreed we're not gonna do the Trials. So I'm just in training mode. Gruffnut: I understand. You're a Dragon Rider, an adventurer. You don't need to be tied down by clans or titles or subtitles. You're your own man. Tuffnut: So true, cousin, so true. Gruffnut: It's your sister. (Tuffnut yells out in surprise to Gruffnut changing which side he was speaking from) Gruffnut (cont.): That's who I feel sorry for. Tuffnut: Sorry for her? Why? Gruffnut: Well, I mean, two failed romances. Now no name, no dowry. She'll be alone forever. It's gotta be so hard. Tuffnut: Yeah, I hadn't thought of that. But I mean, what can I do? Gruffnut: Here's what I was thinking . . . (pulls out another wooden container for Tuffnut) (Scene changes to show Hiccup and Gruffnut flying, on top of Toothless, as Hiccup tries to look out for the twins' safety in the Trials) Gruffnut (cont.): Uh, you know, you didn't have to come with me. I can referee the Trials by myself. Hiccup: I have no clue how you talked them back into this, but I'm gonna make sure they don't get themselves killed. Gruffnut: That's - That is so unnecessary. They'll be fine. Hiccup: So you're telling me there's no way they get hurt? Gruffnut: If you're looking for a guarantee, then we gotta start talking about what is a guarantee? Hiccup: Oh, never mind. (Shows Ruffnut, on a tree limb, stalking a Speed Stinger then she jumps down to grab it but misses) Ruffnut: Argh! (The Speed Stinger runs away and Ruffnut chases it through some bushes. When it comes out the other side it is spotted by Tuffnut.) Tuffnut: Come here. Come here! Argh! (Tuffnut starts chasing the Speed Stinger as well, Ruffnut comes out of some bushes and dives at it but instead hits Tuffnut, who also dived) Ruffnut/Tuffnut: What are you doing here? (Both stands up and dusts off dirt from their upper clothes) Ruffnut: Nothing. Not a thing. Tuffnut: You're trying to milk a Speed Stinger's tail for its venom! Ruffnut: Mmmmaybe . . . Tuffnut: I knew it. You're taking the Induction Trials. Ruffnut: How did you know that was the first Trial? Tuffnut: O-uh . . . Ruffnut: You're taking them, too! Tuffnut: Yes. But for a very good reason. Ruffnut: We agreed we weren't going to do this if we both couldn't get in. Tuffnut: While that is technically true . . . Ruffnut: Obviously, you were just saying that to keep me from doing them. You knew you couldn't beat me. Tuffnut: No, no, no. It was because there was no way you'd beat me. I didn't want to embarrass you. Ruffnut: Oh, yeah? Tuffnut: Yeah! Ruffnut: Well, there's only one way to find out. Ruffnut/Tuffnut: May the best Nut win! Tuffnut: Which obviously will be me. See you at the finish line, loser. Ruffnut: Oh, you'll see me there, waiting for you to arrive in last place! Tuffnut: Well, you'll be waiting a long time, because I'll have gotten there before you, and I'll have taken a nap in a hammock, while you're toiling and struggling to finish the Trials. Ha! Ruffnut: Ya finished? Tuffnut: And then, once I woke up again, I would, uh, go and get the book and put it on my chest and fall back asleep so that if I woke up a third time, I could read. Yes, now I'm finished. (The twins run in opposite directions) Tuffnut (cont.): She-beast! (Scene changes to show Ruffnut stalking a Speed Stinger that's drinking water) Ruffnut: I've got you now. The Thorston name is mine. Oh, yes. (Ruffnut yells and charges at the Speed Stinger. She pushes it to the ground, it grunts and tries to paralyze her with its tail but Ruffnut catches it, advancing by milking its venom) '' '''Ruffnut:' Tuffnut's got nothing on me. Ha! (Scene changes to show Tuffnut riding on a Speed Stinger and milking it before it stops and throws him off causing some of the venom to get in his mouth) Tuffnut: (retches) Ah! (The Speed Stinger growls and roars and Tuffnut starts freezing) Paralysis . . . spreading. What a cruel twist of fate. (The Speed Stinger starts circling Tuffnut) Ah. Ah! Oh, no! (screams) I can still feel my foot. It hasn't spread to my mouth. (his mouth starts freezing and blubbering) (Scene changes to show Hiccup and Gruffnut flying on Toothless overhead where they see a paralyzed Tuffnut being circled by a Speed Stinger) Hiccup/Gruffnut: Tuffnut! Hiccup: And I suppose helping's against the rules, is it? Gruffnut: Yeah, of course, but you know, let's say I was looking in the other direction while you accidentally fired a blast in that general direction . . . (The Speed Stinger growls, about to come at Tuffnut. Toothless then fires a Plasma Blast at the Speed Stinger, and Tuffnut, seeing his opportunity, starts hopping away) Tuffnut: See you, sucker! (blubbers) (Scene changes to show the beach where Ruffnut starts to celebrate) Ruffnut: Whoo! Yeah! Passed the first Trial. And where's Tuffnut? Oh, that's right. He's nowhere to be found. (Tuffnut, somewhat blubbering and still paralyzed, falls and slides to Ruffnut's feet) Ruffnut: Hey, bro. You know you can always back out. (Tuffnut shows that he also got the venom) Tuffnut: Blah. Ruffnut: Ugh! Gruffnut: Congratulations. You've both completed the first Trial. What a proud moment! Ruffnut: Good for you, Tuffnut. Tuffnut: You know, I'd applaud for you sarcastically right now if I could move my hands. Ruffnut: What do you want us to do with these? Huh? Drink 'em? 'Cause I will, I'll drink 'em. Hiccup: Oh, Thor, no! Gruffnut: You might need them for challenge two. To pass this challenge, you must obtain one molted Changewing skin. (Tuffnut blubbers) (Scene changes to show Ruffnut stalking a Changewing and she spots molted skin right away) Ruffnut: (chuckles) Piece of cake. (crawls to crab the skin but the Changewing fires acid at her) Uh - Oh! Okay, look, I'm only here for the skin. (sits up) What do you say you just give it to me? (Changewing jumps down and blocks her from grabbing the skin) Aah! (grunts as she does a somersault to dodge the Changewing that's about to attack her) ''Oh, this won't hurt a bit. ''(roars a battle cry as she drenches the Speed Stinger venom at the Changewing causing it to freeze. She then walks over, snickering while she grabs the skin.) Ha! (Scene changes to show Tuffnut surrounded by molted skin) Tuffnut: (gasps) Seriously? I can't believe my luck! (Laughs and puts his arms in the air but then hears a Changewing roar, causing his moment of bliss to stop. A bunch of Changewings decloaks. He finds himself surrounded by Changewings.) Oh. Oh, no. Seriously? I can't believe my luck. (The Changewings start attacking and Tuffnut dodges and sprays each one of them with Speed Stinger venom then picks up the skin, scatting and dancing afterward) Bam! (Scene changes to the beach where Ruffnut is celebrating again) Ruffnut: Ruffnut wins again! (covers a nearby rock with the molted skin, making it invisible, then jumps on it and dances) Yeah! (cheers) The crowd goes wild! How does she keep doing it, folks? I don't know! She must be a genius. Tuffnut: Don't speak too soon, sis. Ruffnut: Oh, come on! You got lucky. Tuffnut: Luck? Ha. That was all skill. You're just going to have to accept that I am going to be the real Thorston. Ruffnut: If you want the Thorston name, you're gonna have to take it from me. Tuffnut: Argh! (The twins charge at each other, but are stopped by Toothless, who smacks their faces back and forth with his tail fin area) Hiccup: Hey, hey, let's not forget that you're brother and sister. Tuffnut: Unless you want to adopt the loser, stay out of this! Although Ruffnut Haddock does sound sort of good. Ruffnut: And to think I was ever gonna . . . Tuffnut: Gonna what? Ruffnut: (turns and faces the opposite direction, crossing her arms) ''Never mind. '''Gruffnut:' Calm down, you two. You need to prepare yourselves for the most difficult challenge of all: challenge three. I'll give you one hint. You might want to take that Changewing skin with you. (chuckles) (Scene changes to show all the Riders, their dragons, and Gruffnut gathered around a cave while Gruffnut explains the last Trial) (Barf and Belch light the torches the twins are holding) Gruffnut (cont.): Hidden within this network of tunnels is an old chest. The first one to bring it to me will become the official Thorston. Tuffnut: Only one of us can win this time. So good luck, old maid. Ruffnut: Get ready to start your new life, Tuffnut Haddock. And . . . go! (The twins run into the cave at the same pace, thus pushing each other out of the way) (Scene changes to show Ruffnut deep in the cavern having located the chest, along with the large piles of gold surrounding it) Ruffnut (cont.): What?! Oh! (giggles) Sweet.'' (gasps as her eyes spot a Titan Wing Zippleback making its way to the chest)'' Titan Wing Zippleback. (the Titan Wing Zippleback curls up around the chest and sleeps) Okay, got to use the skin. Use the skin . . . (snaps then pulls out the skin and drapes it over herself, turning invisible. She then walks over to the chest, past the sleeping Titan Wing Zippleback. Ruffnut exhales.) Whoa. I can't breathe. (reaches for the chest but it floats away) Uh . . . (Ruffnut, curious as to why she wasn't able to grab the chest, opens a small area of the skin. She then peeks through the hole and realizes that someone else has taken the chest.) Ruffnut (cont.): Tuffnut! Tuffnut: Ruffnut! Ruffnut: Give me that chest! Tuffnut: No! It's mine. (The twins start fighting over the chest while still invisible) Ruffnut: Mine! I saw it first. Tuffnut: (grunts as he tries to claim it for himself) I'm gonna be the real Thorston. Ruffnut: Never! (The twins grunt as they both continue to fight over the chest and Tuffnut gets flung out of his invisibility and land in front of the awaken Titan Wing Zippleback) Tuffnut: Aah! (Titan Wing Zippleback spots Tuffnut) Whoa. Oh, no. (Titan Wing Zippleback stands up) Oh, come on. Seriously? (Titan Wing Zippleback picks up Tuffnut who tried to run) Aah! Oh! Help! Oh, no. No, no. Stop! Aah! Aah! (continues to scream before moaning in pain) (Titan Wing Zippleback takes away Tuffnut who is still screaming) Ruffnut: (in a sorrowful manner) What have I done? (Suddenly gets ecstatic) I've won! That's what! Oh, yeah. I won. (Scene changes to show Ruffnut running through the cave celebrating her victory while Tuffnut is still screaming in the background) Ruffnut (cont.): ♪ I win, I win. All you Thorstons, let me in, let me in, yeah ''♪ ''(stops and hears Tuffnut screaming in the distance) Ugh, what's the point of winning alone? Being a Thorston means nothing without him. We are one Thorston. Ugh. (Scene changes to show a frantic Barf and Belch outside the cave being comforted by Toothless while Gruffnut, the Riders, and the rest of the dragons worry about the twins' whereabouts) Gruffnut: They should've been back by now. Hiccup: Okay, Gruffnut. Out with it. What are you not telling us? Gruffnut: What? I told you everything, I swear! Unless I forgot to mention the Titan Wing Zippleback nest? Fishlegs: (gasps) Do you have any idea how territorial Titan Wing Zipplebacks are? The twins are walking into a death trap! Snotlout: Ha-ha! Finally, some action! Hiccup: Everyone, to your dragons! We're getting Ruff and Tuff out of there. (Scene changes to show Tuffnut still being carried away by the Titan Wing Zippleback while Ruffnut follows behind, cloaked) Tuffnut: (gets thrown by the Titan Wing Zippleback in a nest of sleeping Zipplebacks) Aah! You know, you could've been gentler - Oh. (Tuffnut notices all the other Zipplebacks) Oh, come on. Seriously? (The sleeping Zipplebacks wake up one by one, growling at him) Tuffnut (cont.): Well, this is it. This is the end of the line for the old Tuff-ster. (gets down on his knees, saddened at the thought) "Eaten alive by Zipplebacks" - that'll be on my tombstone. But the irony is searing a hole in my cranium at the mere thought. Why, Loki?! Why have you . . . ♪ Forsaken me ''♪'' '''Ruffnut: (coming from behind) He hasn't. Tuffnut: Loki? Your voice is so much more feminine than I - Aah! (Ruffnut grabs Tuffnut behind by his vest and covers him in the skin, startling the Zipplebacks at their sudden disappearance) Tuffnut (cont.): What are you doing? Ruffnut: I'm saving you, you muttonhead. (They start walking to escape, grunting as they keep bumping into the Zipplebacks.) Tuffnut: (stops Ruffnut by gently taking a hold of her arm) No! No, save yourself, all right? Take the chest. Become a real Thorston. Ruffnut: I'm not gonna leave you. Besides, you should be the real Thorston. Tuffnut: Ruffnut soon-to-be-Thorston, this was all for you. I wanted you to be the real Thorston. I didn't want you to become an old maid, some elderly hen. Some middle-aged cow! Ruffnut: And I didn't want you to be living in the street. Ruffnut/Tuffnut: I'm sorry. (The twins hug and unfortunately, the Titan Wing Zippleback picks up their scent) Ruffnut: Let's get out of here, together. Tuffnut: Yes, as a team, as brother and - Ruffnut: You know, this means neither of us are gonna be Thorstons. Tuffnut: I thought you were gonna say sis - You know what? Too bad, so sad. Let's go! Ruffnut: Shh. (The Titan Wing Zippleback sniffs and looks in their direction) Tuffnut: I think it found us. Ruffnut: We gotta get him off our backs! (The Titan Wing Zippleback sprays gas around their area, eventually revealing the currently cloaked twins and rips away the skin) Tuffnut: Uh-oh. (The Titan Wing Zippleback roars at them. Tuffnut takes the chest and uses the metal to create a spark igniting the gas.) Tuffnut: Fire in the hole! (They're blown away by the explosion and knocked to the ground before they even get the chance to run. The Titan Wing Zippleback gets stunned for a second. The twins recover fast then starts running away from the nest.) Ruffnut: Go, go, go, go! (Scene changes to show the rest of the Dragon Riders figuring out which path to take to locate the twins) Astrid: (points to the collapsing cavern) This way! (Scene changes to the twins, who are hiding behind two boulders as they are surrounded by Zipplebacks) Ruffnut: At least we'll die together, bro. (They yell as they run out to fight, and much to their surprise, two shots of Plasma Blast hit the heads of the Titan Wing Zippleback. As it turns out, the Riders have arrived, helping them out of the tight spot they are currently in.) Hiccup: I just thought you could use a little help. Ruffnut: Barf! Tuffnut: Belch! (The twins run towards Barf and Belch, mounting them in the process. The Dragon Riders fire on the Titan Wing Zippleback.) Tuffnut: We missed you. Hiccup: Let's go, bud. (The Riders retreat to the entrance as the Titan Wing Zippleback blows up the cave) (Scene shifts to a dusk setting where everyone is outside the cave. The twins on Barf and Belch land in front of Gruffnut.) Tuffnut: Gruffnut. We failed the Induction Trials. Ruffnut: There was no way I was gonna let my brother be Zippleback food. Tuffnut: And Maybe Ruffnut and I are no longer Thorstons, but we're still family. We're just a couple of Nuts. (The twins take off their helmets and hand it to Gruffnut) Gruffnut: Hang on to your hats. You two didn't fail. Tuffnut: It'll be hard, sure, but somehow we'll survive. We'll get a little hut somewhere with a bamboo divider in the middle . . . Wait, what, what do you mean? Gruffnut: You didn't fail. In fact, you completed the super-secret fourth Trial. Ruffnut: What fourth Trial? What are you talking about? Gruffnut: You see, you two thought only you could win the Trials, right? That’s a - That's a little fib. Something on my part that I fabricated. (chuckles) It was a pretty fab fib. But in the end, you came together when you needed each other most. That was the final challenge - to see if you'll put family above everything else. That is the Thorston way. So I'll just take this back to Berk to verify that you passed the Trials, (takes the chest from Tuffnut) and you will be official Thorstons. The Thorston Council will be in touch in the next few weeks about the ceremony. They're gonna be so excited. Ruffnut: Uh . . . Gruffnut: They'll be in touch. Few weeks, few months. You know how the Thorstons are about paperwork. So just excuse me. It was good seeing you all! (Toothless grabs Gruffnut before he can run away) Hiccup: Hang on. Just one second. What's in the chest, Gruff? Gruffnut: I d - I don't know. I have no idea. They don't tell me these things. (Hiccup takes the chest from Gruffnut) Hiccup: Oh, really? Well, let's have a look, just for fun. (Hiccup opens the chest and rocks fall out) Ruffnut: Wow. Way to ruin our moment. Hiccup: Wow. Uh, I'm sorry I doubted you, Gruff. Gruffnut: Like I said . . . (chuckles) I'm a whole new Nut. (Scene changes at the Dragon's Edge Clubhouse at night where Gobber and Agnut Thorston are waiting for the twins to show up) Tuffnut: Cousin Agnut? What're you doing here, Agnut? Agnut: Your time has come to take the Induction Trials. Ruffnut: Uh, we already took them. Tuffnut: Yeah, Gruffnut administered them. Ruffnut: And we passed with flying colors. Agnut: Uh, Gruffnut? What does he have to do with anything? He has no authority to administer the Trials. No, no, no, no. He's never even completed them himself. He's not even a real Thorston! Not even close! Hiccup: So that means . . . (Scene changes to Gruffnut's ship where he tries to find what was hidden in the chest) Gruffnut: Now, what's this about the treasure I've read so much about? (presses a hidden switch and something falls out) What do we have here? Gold? Jewels? A medallion? Perhaps a bejeweled, golden medallion? (picks it up and it turns out to be a Dragon Eye lens) Great. As usual, worthless junk. I do all this for nothing but junk. (tosses it back into the chest, not recognizing what it is or its worth) I come down here, make up this whole Induction Trials thing . . . (Camera zooms in on the lens showing that it is one of the lens Hiccup and Johann are searching for) Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts